Come What May
by Divey
Summary: All in a dream, Pegasus 'Sees' that he can't beat Yuugi in the duel the way he wanted. What does he do instead? Hint: Blood-magic, and a sacrifice to Ancient Egypt gods. Set during Pegasus' Duel. Meet Dark!Yami, Turmoiled!Yuugi, and Obsessed!Pegasus.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I wrote this as a cute l'il request ficcy for my beta-reader! Hugs to you, gal! I hope it makes you happy (or happier, I'm really not picky). Um… I suppose I should give you some important notes for the ficcy _itself_, ne?

Right!

**#1:** Takes place (approximately) _right_ after Chapter One of "The Dueling Angel," written by the Lady Winged Knight. Observe as I screw mindlessly with the time set and add an extra 48 hours! Bwahahaa! Um. Therefore, it's also set right around the beginning of the Duelist Kingdom arc. Okies? Great.

**#2:** Egyptian information blatantly ripped from _The Egyptian Book of the Dead_'s prologue. I really just used it for reference of the gods and such… And it's an old civilization anyway, right? So it doesn't matter if the info's outdated, right? Right?

**#3:** Some lines in here are directly torn out of The Lady Winged Knight's story. Usually for descriptions. Thank you for making me not have to work at being creative, LWK! Love your wordings!

**#4:** Sarah's probably going to come off as over-dramatically self-centred. As is Pegasus. Apologies! I just like writing extremes…

Yami: (rolls eyes) No…really? I'd _never_ have been able to tell from "And Then There Were Two."

Yuugi: … Yami! Sarcasm isn't nice.

Yami: You're grinning, aibou.

Yuugi: I have no comment.

#5: Ooh! Right! Yami is EvilDarkness!Yami. Because he's cooler/creepier that way. So basically, Yuugi and Yami get along all right, but Yami is probably going to be acting in what _he_ believes to be the best interests of his precious hikari. And so, Yuugi trusts him, but doesn't _totally_ trust him. Except they do get along. Once again: Author Power! Bwahaha!

#6: And Ryou's in this because I like him. And I like to write him. He's probably not actually in the episodes (as "part of the group") until later, but come ON! The sweetie _never_ gets the screen time he _should_! Ranting!

And so… without further ado, I bring you… the title…

The title is, um…

**Come What May**

**Prologue**

The day had opened in wondrous glory, with a radiant sunrise whose copper, pink, and golden beams seemed to pierce the very soul. Now, there was hardly a cloud in the sky, and overhead, the birds soared in aerial ecstasy. It was an absolutely gorgeous day.

Sarah Katoma would always remember that.

She had woken up with the sun. Then she'd quietly gone through her morning routines. When she came back, the others were in various stages of awareness. She watched each member of her temporary group wake up, secure in the knowledge that she was prepared for anything.

First, there was Yuugi, the unofficial, diminutive leader of the group. After a night spent on the uncaring ground of Pegasus' Island, his tri-coloured hair spiked even more then usual. Sarah just couldn't figure him out. Like the pyramid that hung from his neck, Yuugi himself was a puzzle. It seemed at times as if he would act ages older than he actually was, yet other times, he would revert back to an innocent, trusting child. There always seemed to be a fluctuation between the two attitudes, and it was seriously starting to make her dizzy. Still, both personalities seemed to be nice enough, so she let it slide. Besides, none of this should be her affair, right? It wasn't as if she was friends with any of these people!

At the mention of the word "friend," her bluish violet eyes trailed over to the outspoken expert on the subject. Anzu had already woken up and had grabbed her things for her morning shower. The two girls shared a cautious smile, Sarah's mind still busy analyzing. Anzu's sweet personality threw her for a loop – it reminded her too much of her old self: Friendly and unknowing of the pain that the world gleefully delivered on a daily basis. Of how people were trapped and concealed by lies and false fronts.

Oh, she knew she hadn't ever been as goody-two-shoes as Anzu was, but the general faith in humanity had been there.

But that was before.

Before the … marriage.

To her left, the blond, street-wise punk still snoozed on, oblivious to the rousing activities of the camp. He lay on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow. The normally sparkling brown eyes were closed right now, and it seemed as though their absence was felt. The bustling of the camp, especially with Yuugi, seemed to contain a sort of … quiet emptiness. It was as if the wakened friends were merely passing the time until they could laugh and smile again – when Jou woke up.

Even Honda, with his oddly styled hair, was quieter. Of course, he had just woken up, too, and so was hardly ready to run about like the active boy he was so good at being. He currently sat by the campfire, staring blankly ahead. One hand was covering a huge yawn, and the other hand had wandered lazily down to scratch distractedly at his side.

A sudden presence behind her jarred her into motion. She swung around, hands raised defensively, form sliding automatically into the ingrained, defensive stance of ninjitsu and Ryu Tamashi - only to freeze in shock.

Ryou stood behind her, already dressed and smiling cheerily at her.

"Good morning!" he nodded.

She muttered back an equivalent, feeling her face flame in humiliation. That she'd been ready to attack one of the weakest people she'd ever seen…

And yet, like Yuugi, the seemingly gentle, silver-haired boy radiated an underlying sinister aura. Right now, it lay quiescent, but her meditations had picked up a blood-tainted malice that greedily encircled Ryou's body and which actively reached for other victims. However, unlike Yuugi, Ryou seemed to be unaware of its malevolent presence.

_'Or perhaps,'_ her cynical side mused, _'he's all _too_ aware of it.'_

Still, the five teens banded together to form an encompassing glow. And, slowly, she could feel their joviality, their _true_ friendship, lovingly wind itself around the icy shell of her heart.

Bit by bit, she could feel herself returning to the girl she'd once been. The decision, now, seemed to be whether she should leave or stay.

Her brain, ever the logical thinker, directed her to abandon this sorry bunch of weaklings. On the other hand, her newly awakened heart convinced her otherwise. All because of –

"Ok, you guys! Come and get it!" laughed the cook.

_'…Yuugi…'_

.................................................................................................................................................

"Pegasus…Oh, my _dear_ Pegasus. Darling…"

In his four-poster, the creator of Duel Monsters tossed in his sleep. His brow furrowed as his brain worked its way through the trauma-causing, yet also healing, sight of his true beloved.

"Cecilia, darling…"

And there she was, suddenly before him, shining like the sun. And just like the flower before the sun, his arms opened wide to embrace all of her loveliness.

She flew into his arms, as wondrous as he remembered. He let the tears of rapture fall as they may, so involved was he in holding her sweet form against his…

In delirious ecstasy, he borrowed his nose into her hair, smelling her very essence. It caused him to reel, drunk as he was on her very existence. He tightened his embrace, vowing to never ever _evereverforeverNO!_ let her leave him again.

"Cecilia, Cecilia, Cecilia, Cecilia, darling-mine-beloved Cecilia," he chanted over and over, helplessly. He couldn't believe that he was finally reunited with her! After all this time—

He hair still shone like the marigold she had loved. Her eyes remained the colour of the endless ocean on a summer's day. Her lips were ruby red- yet more precious than any gems on Earth.

"Oh, Cecilia darling!" he cried, unable to prevent the words from escaping.

But when he looked down, he saw only unequalled sorrow on her face. At his confused look, she merely let one perfect tear escape her lustrous eyes. Like the tears that still streamed from Pegasus' eyes, it, too, fell unheeded to the ground. It splashed into the growing puddle, causing ripples to form and expand.

"My dear Pegasus! Oh, my darling…" she shivered. She moved impossibly closer to him, as if his presence would chase away the horrible future she could see forming. "You must stop -- !"

He drew fractionally back, confused as he had never been before, yet loathe to put any space between them. "Stop? Stop what?"

Cecilia gazed upwards, hair falling in a careless waterfall down her back. "You _must_ stop your obsession with the Millennium Items! Please!"

He stared at her as if she were an unknown enemy. "Stop? But they are the only thing that can reunite me with you!"

Liquid sunlight flew as she vehemently shook her head in denial. "Wait, then! Wait until the time is right. We shall be reunited at long last then! Not like before…"

"Before? But before, when I summoned you with the Eye, we were as happy as when you were alive!"

She stared up at him, dumbstruck. "Did you not know that it was only your presence that prevented me from screaming in agony, beloved? You _tore_ me out of heaven – only to satisfy your physical need! If only you could wait. Just wait, until the future returns us together. Please! Please, you must!"

Pegasus had fallen to his knees, pain burrowing hurt grooves across his face. "I…hurt…? Cecilia, my love, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me! Please! You must!" Then his face firmed in resolution. "I will no longer seek to bring you to me. Instead, I will give myself to you!"

Cecilia stared in horror at her true love. It hurt her to no end, seeing her in the grip of this madness. "Beloved, wait. You must believe me when I say this. Are you listening?"

A loving, chocolate eye stared endearingly up at her. "Always, my light. What is it?"

She tried to suppress the shiver at the gleaming gold of his other, soul-less eye. "You must turn away from Yuugi and the Puzzle. It shall only result in doom! Oh, please, darling, why can't you _see_?"

"Keep away from little Yuugi? But why? And what doom? Cecilia, darling, I hear you but I am not understanding!"

She shook her head again, but more gently. "I cannot say. Already I have broken too many rules in appearing to you in this dream. I cannot tell you of the horror that you shall meet if you attempt to defeat Yuugi and the Puzzle in this duel that you have planned. Promise me this! Please! If you will not do it for yourself, then make this promise for me!"

He staggered to his feet, grasping almost desperately at her blue dress. "I promise. I shall not duel him. Anything for you, beloved!"

The growing ripples in the puddle of tears below suddenly grew out of proportion, tearing Cecilia out of his arms and sending him hurtling into the blackness below.

And Pegasus woke with a start, hurling his eyes open and staring blankly ahead. He vaguely remembered the dream, and the warning, and he made up his mind.

"Anything for you, beloved…"

The broken man's sobs echoed forlornly in the moonlit chamber.


	2. Chappie 01

**A/N:** Have you ever had a moment where you wanted to run and hide from a conversation? Well, Yuugi actually _can_! I had fun with that fact. Ah… good old teenaged embarrassment. Le sigh of Fond Memories.

Hmm… More Creepy!Yami.

Overtones of Rurouni Kenshin. Because, yes, he's cool. And so is Sarah.

And a line from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, too. I can't help it! It's got funniness! (And sexy Spike, but far be it from me to start drooling over another character from another fandom during this story. That would just be _rude._)

**Mandatory Writing Code!**

{{Yami is now speaking. Obey me.}}

{Aibou! That's me! I'm an aibou, and I'm talking! Oh yeah!}

_[I am a flashback! Woo.]_

_'Thoughts. They do exist, oddly enough.'_

**Come What May**

**Chapter One**

Croquet strode through the forest as silently as he could, given his large frame. He was a man with a mission, and he would not disappoint his boss. He and his men gathered around the clearing, nodding in confirmation to the other guards that were with them. They knew what they had to do, and they had no problems with it.

After all, they did worse things. They served Pegasus.

Just then, the two figures they had been waiting for entered the moonlit clearing, oblivious to the impassive eyes that watched them.

...........................................................................

Yuugi smiled up at Sarah as they slowly stepped foot into the clearing. He could only hope that the dark night was hiding his blush. The only light that shone down was from the moon and stars from above. They'd been talking about everything and nothing, but now that the stars were fully in sight, they slowed down and stopped to stare above.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they, Yuugi?" Sarah whispered in reverence.

"Yeah…"

But Yuugi wasn't staring at the stars.

At his strange tone, she glanced sideways at him, and he flushed deeper than before. It was times like this that he hated his pale colouring.

{{Aibou, you look _fine_. Cease worrying.}}

{But, Yamiii! What if I do something wrong? I don't want her to laugh at me!}

An ominous tingling whisked through their link. {{If she dares to laugh at you, then I shall destroy her mind. It is that simple.}}

A shock of horror and black rage backlashed at Yami's mental spirit. {YAMI! Don't you dare! I just – well, don't you dare!}

Wide-eyed, Yami stumbled backwards, {{A-Apologies, aibou. I did not know that you cared so deeply for this mortal female.}}

A wave of sheepish embarrassment flooded back over to Yami's side, unconsciously soothing his previous hurt, {I- Well, I didn't, um, Yami, you see, it's not, not really, um…}

Yuugi would have most likely continued in this intellectual manner, were it not for Sarah tapping his shoulder lightly.

"Yuugi? Just because it's dark doesn't mean that I can't see you tuning me out!" she carolled. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," the word slipped past Yuugi's lips without asking permission from the brain.

{Ack! Yami! I didn't mean to say that!}

Calming fingers invisibly ran their hands through Yuugi's hair, ruffling the strands as a breeze brushed by. {{Relax, aibou. I shall take control?}}

{Please! I'll be in my soul room, dying of mortification.}

A warm chuckle rumbled through their link. {{Silly aibou.}}

Still, Yami let the age-old magic do its work, letting the subtle transformation begin. And just in time, too. Barely had he re-accustomed himself to breathing and moving physical limbs, when he felt a teasing finger poking into his cheek.

"Yuugi… It's quite natural that you'd be thinking of me. We're talking, aren't we?"

Despite the slight blush on her face, Sarah was trying to provide his aibou with a way out. Yami distantly noted that with pleased satisfaction. It certainly softened his opinion of this new addition to the group. After all, despite his aibou's confidence, he could sense a kind of…darkness about her, as if she was incapable of trust.

Yami could also see, from her very movements, that she was highly trained in stealth and attacking. If offended, she would indeed be a formidable adversary. He was not sure, if in a fair fight, that he would be able to protect his aibou against her. _'And if it comes to that,'_ Yami silently vowed, _'then I shall not hesitate to use magic to banish her mind to the Shadow Realm, no matter how much I wish not to_. None _shall touch my light.'_

Just then, the shadows themselves leapt from the bushes in an ambush.

...........................................................................

Sarah whirled about in action, fighting off the invaders. She mentally cursed herself for not paying as much attention to her surroundings as she should have been. And yet, she couldn't seem to help herself around Yuugi! The small duellist seemed to gently ensnare her attention, no matter what he was doing. It didn't matter whether he was discussing Pegasus' grim deeds, or if he was staring into space, she just couldn't seem to help herself.

She let fly a particularly nasty roundhouse kick into a man's face, infuriated with the mere thought of Pegasus. How he had stolen Sage's soul, her only friend. How he'd stolen the souls of the innocent servants in her castle. How he'd _forced_ her into coming and duelling in this stupid game. How _dare_ he? She fumed and saw red as she smashed another brute's nose.

And what was this about, anyway? Why the sudden attack? Sarah wished she knew; yet she also knew that she would get no answers until the opponent had been defeated. She grunted in frustration as she threw another man into a tree.

They wouldn't stop _coming_! It was so frustrating!

Her body began whirling in a deadly dance; the impact was only slightly lessened by her unsheathed swords. Her fists flew with horrifying accuracy and feet suddenly aimed for vulnerable points in rapid succession. Two…three…four… five men down – she looked up, lightly panting.

"And only twenty to go. Crap."

She glanced backwards, where Yuugi was standing still against a tree. They were safe for the moment, as the dark men regrouped. She took this moment to re-catch her breath and saunter over to the smaller teen.

"Hey, what's wrong? Doncha wanna fight?"

She was expecting a teasing answer in return, or an embarrassed mutter of a lack of fighting skills. Anything for what actually occurred.

Instead, a dark grin swept across Yuugi's face. The moon fled to hide behind the clouds, which threw the face into ominous shadow. "If I fight, they will die. Do you wish me to kill them? Hmmm?"

Blinking rapidly to clear the confusion that she was sure was appearing on her face, she opened her mouth to reply. And then she realized that it must be the …_other_…Yuugi to whom she was speaking.

Stars above, was he scary like this. What had happened to the nice boy she thought she knew?

And suddenly it was all over. Wide amethyst eyes peered up at her, and the moon shone once more down on the gentle boy's face. "Sarah? Are you ok? You weren't hurt in that fight, were you?"

She got her voice back and asked the pounding question that was resonating through her mind. "What the _heck_ was that?! Who was he?"

Yuugi's head tilted as if he were trying to figure out a particularly hard math question. "Who was…? Oh, them? I think they work for Pegasus! Oh, gosh, what do you think they want?"

Her eyes turned the colour of a stormy sea and Sarah snapped out, "That's not who I meant and you know it! Who was that guy? The one who was in your body just now?"

The jewel-like eyes flickered in apprehension, and then suddenly stared behind her. They widened in dismay, and Sarah once again had to squish the side of her that wanted to moon over those gorgeous eyes.

Instead, she, too, swivelled to see what was wrong.

And she came face to face with an army of shadows.

She cursed under her breath and drew her reverse-bladed sword. She knew she shouldn't be drawing a sword at all, but there were so many. Besides, after that confrontation with that other Yuugi, there was no _way_ she trusted him with anything.

She threw her body into motion once more, hitting, dodging, kicking, ducking… Her arm twirled as she whirled the sword in a "Kend no kaze!" and then sliced downwards in rapid succession as it followed the form of "Akai no katana." There were many guards who finally hit the ground, expelling the breath in their lungs with a forceful 'whoosh.'

But one got through.

Busy as she was with holding off an exceptionally nasty fighter, the rushing, dark-clad man barely caught her eye. In horror, she quickly performed a nasty maneuver that she knew would cause her left leg to cramp for days on end, but which toppled the giant to the ground.

She turned around, her left hand automatically drawing her other sword…

Only to see she was too late. The goon had already reached the fragile-looking duellist and had picked him up. For some reason, this move surprised her. She had thought for sure that the other Yuugi would have stepped in and done… whatever he did, to the attacker.

Until the moonlight illuminated the gold that was being held in Croquet's hand. The stylized eye, despite being removed from its other half, still seemed to glint ominously in the silver light. _'I may be unable to act now,' _it seemed to say, _'but just you wait, mortal. Just you wait.'_

She shivered, and then stiffened as she felt someone rush up behind her, too fast to dare move around for defence, offence, anything…

The heavy branch that hit her head made the ground rush up to meet her, and the world dimmed.

_'Yuugi, I'm sorry.'_

...........................................................................

Croquet grinned as he held the squirming little duellist tighter. The brat's eyes were wide open as they gazed helplessly to the left.

To the left, of course, was the unconscious body of that blasted girl. And the kid's necklace.

Croquet debated putting it on, just to make this Yuugi brat writhe in sheer discomfort, but for some reason, he suddenly didn't want to. It certainly wouldn't have had anything to do with the ice-cold fingers that seemed to rake down his back, or the voice that echoed darkly in his head: _'Do not even try that, mortal.'_

He hoisted the kid up higher, and then sighed as the brat finally started to yell for Sarah to wake up. No help for it now, he'd just have to silence this boy.

Using the pyramid, he hit the teen over the head. Instantly, Yuugi fell unconscious.

_'You'll PAY for that, mortal. _No one_ uses me against my aibou!'_

Croquet shivered and tried to ignore the screaming in his mind. He nodded brusquely at his men to get up. Once they had, Croquet quickly led the way back to the boss' castle and trying not to start at every shadow in the night.

...........................................................................

Sarah groaned as she rapidly swam back into reality. Yuugi! Where was…?

She sat up, clutching the back of her head in pain, yet forcing her eyes to scan the deserted clearing. Her sharpened eyes picked up the flattened grass, and the bent branches. Despite all the evidence of activity, the clearing was now missing a certain kind of activity – one that came from a sweet, tri-coloured hair duellist, with eyes like the moon and a smile like the sun…

She shook her head quickly, not believing she was sighing over Yuugi like some silly 15-year old girl.

"Wait. I _am_ a fifteen-year-old girl. Gaaah. Bad day. Bad, bad, bad day," she muttered to herself. Still, despite her one-sided witty banter, she quickly grew serious. She didn't know what Peggy-boy wanted with Yuugi, but she was going to stop it, no matter what.

Sarah didn't know if she'd ever been more grateful for her patient ninjitsu master. Through the art of learning how to be a ninja, she had picked up so very many tricks to stealthily track her opponent, and how to move like the wind while maintaining silence. Almost immediately, she saw the departing trail of her foes and she flitted rapidly after them, humming under her breath.

"Who knows what evil lurks in the heart of men? Only the Shadow knows! Dun dun duuuun…"

And after this tournament, she would never touch a cup of double espresso for as long as she lived. It just made her too weird.

...........................................................................

Yuugi woke up on a cold slab of rock, under a grinning figurine of death. He groggily opened his eyes, feeling the ache in his bound, spread-eagled arms. His legs, too, were spread and tied to the far end of the chilly rock.

As awareness tapped into his memories, he felt his mouth open slightly as he remembered all that had happened.

_["Hey, Yuugi, do you mind if we go for a walk?_

_"I'd love to, Sarah!" he'd replied, smiling up at her. Finally! They'd get some time alone, just the two of them! ]_

__

_["Yuugi? Just because it's dark doesn't mean that I can't see you tuning me out!" she carolled. "What are you thinking about?"_

_"You," the word slipped past Yuugi's lips without asking permission from the brain.]_

__

_["Get the brat!"_

_"Yuugi, watch out!_

_{{Fear not, aibou. I shall quickly dispose of this…mortal.}}_

_{No, Yami! You can't! You CAN'T! }_

_And then he'd fought against himself, overcome with the need to keep the unsuspecting lackey safe. Unfortunately, that had shown up as physical hesitation, and the next thing he knew, Yami had been ripped away from him, just out of his reach…]_

__

Yami! Where was he? Yuugi couldn't move his arms, but he didn't need to check his chest. He knew right away, from the crying silence of his bond, that Yami wasn't where he should be.

And Sarah! She'd gotten really hurt trying to protect him. Oh, gosh. Now he felt even worse – was he really so useless and weak that the two most important people in his life had gotten hurt because of him? He hoped she was okay. Maybe she was around somewhere?

He tried looking around to see anything or any_one_, but it was super hard to get his eyes to pinpoint anything specific. The large hall was only dimly lit with flickering torches, and it looked as if he was on a sort of raised platform. Above him and around him were looming statues of ancient gods. Their likeness was carved into the rock, and in the inscriptions below were their names. Yuugi's mind flashed back to the information he'd memorized at an earlier age about Ancient Egypt. He'd always had an interest in the civilization ever since he could remember, and fortunately, his brain had wanted to retain the knowledge for future use.

The one at his head with a beetle's face was named Khepera. Khepera, Yuugi remembered, was the god in charge of either having the body transform from death into life, or the god of basic reincarnation.

The one on his right was a jackal-headed creature who Yuugi knew was Anubis. Anubis was the connection between the living and the dead, and the messenger of Osiris.

On his left were actually two deities, Shai and Renenet. Shai was originally the god of destiny, or what was decided to happen to someone. Renenet was the goddess of good fortune.

Death and good luck? This was creepy, but it still made no sense.

The place _seemed_ to be deserted, but just because he couldn't see anyone didn't mean that no one was there. Hope blossomed, and softly, he tried calling out, "Sarah? Yami? Is anyone there?"

The steady clapping that started up was his only answer, and too late he realized that there were probably other people in the room besides the ones he wanted. He swivelled his head again to the right and peered around Anubis, only to see a sight he'd witnessed again and again in his nightmares.

Pegasus.

Despite the lack of his Yami, – his dark side – rage infused him and he began to struggle anew. "Pegasus! What are you doing? What have you done with Sarah and my Puzzle? _And where is my grandpa?_"

The red-suited ruthless man grinned at him for a few moments, then moved forwards again.

"Yuugi-boy, I suppose you're wondering what a nice boy like you is doing in a nasty place like this?"

"Um, well, y-yeah, I guess," Yuugi stuttered. "I'm more concerned about my grandpa, though! Where is he?"

"Hush, hush, little Yuugi-boy! His soul is safe – for now. Besides, don't you want to know what I brought you here for?"

"Even if I don't, you're going to tell me anyways, aren't you?"

Pegasus' face lit up in deranged glee. "Why, _yes_! I just _knew_ you were a smart little duellist! You see, last night, I had a dream. And, before you say anything, this wasn't an ordinary dream. In fact, this was a magical, mystical, wonderful dream. It had my precious darling…" The man trailed off, lost in the maze of his own mind.

Yuugi wanted to leave.

"Anyway! Where was I, Yuugi-boy? Oh, right! So, my beloved came to me in a vision last night and she warned me about you! Isn't that just too funny? Me, afraid of a little boy such as yourself! I laugh just thinking about it!" And Pegasus did laugh, too, giggling crazily.

Yuugi squirmed in increasing discomfort.

Pegasus suddenly turned deadly serious. "But enough joking, Yuugi-boy. My beloved said that you were dangerous. And while I _could_ just kick you out of the competition and off of the island on a whim, your soul is much, much too precious to waste. After all, you hold in your possession – or used to, at any rate! – the Millennium Puzzle. And that makes you precious, Yuugi-boy."

Yuugi suddenly froze, his eyes widening even further. This was his first head-to-head meeting with Pegasus, and he already saw why everyone obeyed him. This guy was off the edge! Absolutely nuts! Yuugi began to fight the shackles with renewed vigour.

"Now, pretty spirit. I can't bring my love back in spirit form – she hurts so _veryvery_ badly, you see. But I _can_ bring her back to life. Somehow. Somehow… I don't know how. But I will figure it out! And a little sacrifice to please the Egyptian gods certainly doesn't hurt now, does it? Well," Pegasus giggled again, "it might hurt _you_. But you certainly don't matter, Yuugi-boy. Silly, precious, Millennium child."

Yuugi gulped. Then, he summoned all of his courage. He could do this. He believed in himself, he believed in his friends, he believed in Sarah, and he believed in Yami. He knew that none of them would lie here quivering in fear while Pegasus ranted and raved. Besides, he knew that his grandfather was counting on him! He took a deep breath to bolster himself. "Pegasus! Let me go! This is madness. Please, let me and my grandpa go!"

Pegasus, in return, simply sighed and shook his head. "So noble, pretty Yuugi-boy. So very noble, indeed, the way you are worried for him. Unfortunately, I really think you should be more concerned about yourself. Wouldn't you agree?"

As he spoke, he pulled a dagger from beneath his jacket. It flashed obsidian in the torchlight, and seemed to radiate cruelty. Yuugi stared in horrified fascination as Pegasus waved it to and fro hypnotically. Its curved, serrated edge sucked in the dim light around it, yet the fires that burned slowly coloured the blade red.

Blood-red. Yuugi gulped.

Pegasus began crooning as he walked slowly towards the bound teen, muttering lyrical nonsense about an Eye that saw everything, and the prettypretty wife he had, oh yes, and soon they'd be together again, darling, just wait, wait for me…

Yuugi clenched his eyes shut as he felt Pegasus come closer still. He didn't _want_ to die! No! _Nonono_! He didn't WANT to die!

"YAMI!"

...........................................................................

Across the hall, the Puzzle on the table began to glow fiercely, radiating a desperate cruelty. It almost seemed to lift itself off the table briefly, before the overwhelming force of gravity pulled it back down.

{{Aibou!}}

The dark-clad spirit could only stare in horror through the stylized eye of his prison. His light! His aibou, his hikari, his only! He was going to die! Never had he felt so helpless before, even with his amnesia. Futilely, Yami pounded at the gold encasing of his Puzzle, desperate to be freed and to rush to his aibou's side to protect him forever and ever and ever _evereverforeverNO!_

{{AIBOU!}}

...........................................................................

TBC

...........................................................................

**Please note:** Yuugi's reluctance to tell Sarah about Yami is based on two things.

First: I read the manga, and there's a scene (after a duel) where Jou goes to ask when Yuugi "came back," and then Yuugi acts all innocent and pretends he doesn't know what Jou's talking about. It's very convincing, except right after that, he thinks, "I knew right away what Jonouchi tried to ask me…"

Second: Would _you_ want to tell an apparently normal girl (on whom you're crushing!) that you have an evil, 5000 year old, Egyptian spirit living inside your NECKLACE? I know I sure wouldn't! Seriously:

...........................................................................

_OUTTAKE!_

Sarah: That's not who I meant and you know it! Who was that guy? The one who was in your body just now?

Yuugi: Oh, him! You can call him 'Yami' and he's a 5000 year old spirit that was born from the darkness of the Shadow Realm! We're together now because I solved a random puzzle that my grandpa found in Egypt at a shady bazaar, and now he lives in my brain and tells me of the destruction he can cause to other people's heads!

Sarah: o.O What?

Yuugi: (nervous grin) He says if you laugh at me, then he'll have to make you go insane and banish your mind to the Shadow Realm, where monsters lay slavering over the thought of fresh victims they can make scream!

Sarah: Ok… I'm going to go… over here…now.

Yuugi: (big grin) Come back soon! And don't worry, he's not that bad once you get past the obsession with darkness. Oh, and he also thinks he's my soul mate.

Sarah: This is me. I am leaving now, you crazy little midget.

Yuugi: Okies! Lalala…

...........................................................................

Now THAT was horrible OOC-ness. Except maybe for Yuugi's cheerfulness. But, yeah.

Le gasp! Le Cliffhanger! Oh me, oh my, oh dear!

Chapter Two is next! Should be the end of this short little fic. As always, reviews are readily accepted, put in a shrine and worshipped for the happiness-causing things that they are!

Yami: . You had too much fun writing about my inability to help my aibou.

Divey: Why, yes. Yes, I did.


	3. Chappie 02

**A/N: **(stares in horror) I haven't done disclaimers! I Haven't Done Disclaimers! (hrows herself at hopefully forgiving reader) Le Grovel de Terreur!

**Official Disclaimer: **No one here is mine. Not even Sarah, despite the fact her creator complimented me on how In Character she was. (preens and struts)

****

**Come What May**

**Chapter Two**

Yami shrieked in denial.

Yuugi screamed at the darkness that seemed to abruptly flood his mind.

Pegasus giggled at the resistance of his little sacrifice.

And the door flew open.

A figure stood there, silhouetted in shadow. Her head was lowered in absolute rage, and her gloved hands shook as they held a katana. Affected by the ominous torchlight, the sword, too, glowed red in a whisper of foreshadowing and doom. Slowly, she raised her head, and across the room, Pegasus saw crimson eyes flash with fire.

"…Die, you sicko."

She stepped forward, still shaking in fury, but moving as smoothly as a black panther. In this manner, she glided across the floor, overturning or leaping over the various objects in her way.

"Pegasus. I heard everything. How _dare_ you assume you have the right to control our lives? I hadn't done anything to you. Neither had Yuugi." She paused for a moment, and pretended to look thoughtful. "Would this be because you lack anything resembling a brain, or because you have no heart? Perhaps all you need is courage?"

She grinned, a nasty, lip-splitting grin that traveled its crazy way across her face. Her eyes flashed again, and the bracer on her arm began to glow butter-soft yellow.

Pegasus' eyes widened as he took in her appearance. Her hair was disheveled, her pants were torn, and she had a nasty bruise below her left eye. "S-Sarah? How did you…?"

"Get in?" she finished. "Well, I _could_ tell you that a mystical fairy granted my wish to be where Yuugi was. I _could_ tell you that I snuck in through your heating ducts. However, what I think I'll tell you _instead _is that I infiltrated your stupid castle, beat up your guards, and then made your main goon let me in."

Pegasus twitched, then rapidly pulled the lever that automatically summoned his personal henchmen.

The clanging echoed throughout the hall, causing the torches to vibrate in their stands. Pegasus giggled some more and turned expectantly to the door.

There was a dramatic pause.

The door stayed shut. Unknown to all but Sarah, the giant remained slumped in his chair, a red welt forming on the back of his head.

Red-eyed Sarah now stalked towards the white-haired menace who had been lost to heartbroken insanity. But there was no mercy in her red eyes as she crept ever closer. Finally, after all this time, she had caught up with the man who was responsible for the current torment of her life. Her mind raced behind her smirk as she tried to figure out how to defeat Pegasus. Should she slice his head off? Or perhaps just his hands? The angelically winged dragon on her sword seemed to glow with bloodthirsty agreement for either one.

She knew for sure, though, that she would never be abused again. She would never be bullied or menaced into doing something she didn't want to. This event with her so-called family was just being recreated with Pegasus. Why couldn't it just go away and leave her alone? Why _not_?

Her tongue slid out unconsciously, wetting her lips in anticipation. Oh, yes. Pegasus would _pay_…

"Sarah! Sarah, please! Be careful!"

Wha-? Yuugi? Yuugi was here!

Suddenly, the world washed back into real colours. There was no ultimate good or evil, and everyone deserved a second chance. That was how she had gotten to where she was, after all. She blinked and shook the red haze from her mind. She still longed to defeat Pegasus, but first she had to rescue Yuugi.

He didn't look very comfortable, after all.

And how long had he been lying there while she had reveled in morbid thoughts? _'Too long,'_ was her immediate reply. _'Yuugi doesn't deserve to be tied up in the first place! He never did!' _She switched direction and headed over to the bound duellist.

Suddenly, a red business suit loomed in front of her, and a fist whisked through the air towards her head. She watched it approach in seeming slow motion, and then her ninjitsu skills activated and she did a mid-air summersault backwards. She landed half a step behinds where she had previously stood, then ducked and swept her right leg out and up. It was a risky move, but it worked all the time. Her opponents never saw it coming.

And Pegasus dodged.

"You forget, my dear, about my Eye! It predicts all your movements! It is therefore impossible to defeat!"

In retaliation, Sarah launched a devastating stream of punches at the smug face, secretly buying time. She noted with dismay that Pegasus – that jerk – was easily dodging all of them, and _smirking_ as he did so!

Well, that couldn't be fair.

She back flipped again when Pegasus decided to go on the offensive.

..........................................................................................................

Yuugi stared intently around the statues that surrounded him, trying desperately to keep track of who had the upper hand in the fight. He didn't approve of fighting to begin with, but he admitted to himself that he'd rather have a fight than to die.

He stared some more. It was almost as if he were watching a card game, between a challenger and a champion. Sarah was a very good fighter, after all. But Pegasus seemed to have the advantage. He could predict movements and was fast enough to somehow avoid her lightning-quick attacks.

"Come on, Sarah!"

..........................................................................................................

Yami's crimson eyes tracked the duel between the two opponents. There was no doubt, no matter how much he wished otherwise, that Sarah was on the losing side. Despite the sheer power he could sense radiating from her, it was untapped and wild, and she could only rely on her mere mortal strength – considerable though it may be – against a man who could channel the immense power of the Ancients.

And his aibou was still in danger. This gnawed at his very essence, the fact that he was unable to guard his precious against the dangers of the physical and spiritual world. Wasn't there anything he could do?

Wait.

There was… But did he dare?

He watched the fight with renewed interest. Sarah's strategy was sound, but most importantly, he began to analyze her character itself. She was fighting for herself, true enough, in order to banish the impossible demons from her past. Foremost, though, he saw she was also fighting for Yuugi. Underlying tension for his aibou lay rampaging just beneath her surface, and fuelled the strength behind punches and kicks that should have lost their strength long before now.

He nodded, still confined uselessly in his golden prison. She had the golden bracer on her arm, which also throbbed with ancient power. That would make this easier.

Smirking, he reached out and lent his power to the brave fighter who continuously lashed out in the dimly lit hallway. Useless? He thought not.

Now, if only it could be enough to defeat the menace that was Pegasus

...........................................................................................................

Pegasus smirked as he Saw the punch that the girl was about to deliver. He dodged to the left and then ducked, missing the leg that seemingly flew out of nowhere. He grinned. It was true that this brave little future sacrifice had lasted longer than he'd ever imagined, but she would begin tiring any minute now…

Any minute. He Knew this, just as he Knew that she would throw her ninja stars at him.

He dodged them in rapid succession.

Suddenly, her mind became clouded with the golden, overlaid presence of another. It was faintly reminiscent of Yuugi-boy, but it was startlingly different, reeking of old, powerful blood-magic. It was enough to confuse him and miss Seeing the punch aimed right between his eyes.

"Ow!"

..........................................................................................................

Sarah stared in shock as she actually managed to land a punch. She watched in shock as Pegasus stumbled back and landed on the floor, completely off balance. Shaking, he brought up his hand to cover his nose gingerly.

"Ow… I dink you broke by nose!"

She brought back her hand in shock and stared at it. For a second there, the punch had seemed almost…magical. What could it have been?

She shook off her temporary confusion as easily as she shook off the sweat that poured down her face after that session. She swiveled on her heel, and then rushed over to where Yuugi was still laying on the cool slab of rock. She picked up her katana once more and brought it high overhead. The dragon on the blade glowed incandescently for a fraction of a second and the light bounded around the room. It banished the menacing shadows as the heroic act was committed to the room's memory forever.

Then the moment was gone, and Sarah brought her katana down with enough force to slice Yuugi's chains cleanly in two. His arms remained in their upright position for a while, as if stunned at the freedom they had suddenly been given.

The trapped legs were next, and the chains broke cleanly as if they had been given life to fly away from the legs they had unwillingly been holding. Then, Sarah sheathed her katana and offered a gloved hand to Yuugi as a gentle support.

He smiled upwards, oh so gently, and took it. He slowly stood and let his legs re-accustom themselves to holding his weight. It was the perfect moment … except. Except there was something missing. A critical part of himself still called out to him from close by…

Yami! He wrenched away from Sarah's supportive position, and stumbled across the room to where his Puzzle still lay, glowing faintly. It was with a great sigh of relief that he slipped the burden back over his head, embracing the weight with his entire being.

{Yami? Are you ok?}

{{Aibou! I should be asking the same thing. Are you injured?}}

{Ask me about that later. We still have to worry about Pegasus.}

Ominous darkness suddenly surrounded Yuugi's mind as Yami growled in anger. {{_Pegasus_… We shall destroy him.}}

{No! We can't destroy him! He's human! He's alive!}

{{He hurt you!}}

{…} Yuugi had no answer to that. Still, he found he didn't need one. Slowly, ahead of him, Pegasus was staggering to feet.

{{Aibou. Allow me.}}

The seductive call of the dark was soothing to the little hikari, who gratefully sunk into the bed in his soul room, secure in the knowledge that he was now safe from everything. In his place, Yami no Yuugi stared out of slanted, crimson eyes at the recovering man. "Pegasus. You challenged me to a duel, and now you have cheated in trying to harm me. You _should_ be disqualified from your own game. How does that strike you?"

Pegasus glared, blood still streaming down to soil his previously crisp, white shirt. "You _brat!_ How dare you defy me?" Suddenly, he calmed down, lost again in whatever world he called reality. "No matter. I shall pretend this incident never happened, and that way I shall defeat you in my own game when you reach the top. And then, oh, then, my beloved…" he trailed off, crooning nonsense to himself. He sunk back down onto the ground, rocking back and forth and hugging his knees.

"My beloved, my darling, my one and only, oh, soon, it shall be soon. We shall be together forever and always, my darling beloved…"

Sarah had marched out, back ramrod straight, at the first sign that Pegasus had crumpled. Yami, however, spared a sympathetic glance at the already defeated man, before predicting the future in his own way.

"You're wrong, Pegasus. As long as we duel with honour and trust, _we_ shall win this tournament."

With those fateful words, he, too, turned the tired body and headed out the door, to where Sarah stood waiting for him in the shadows.

"Come, Sarah. We should return to the camp. Already we have been away for too long, and I would not wish to worry our other friends."

..........................................................................................................

Back at the camp, only Jou and Honda remained awake, sharing dirty jokes about the two absent members. Anzu and Ryou slept on soundly, burrowed as deeply as they could be in their insufficient sleeping bags.

In the middle of the circle, the campfire burned steadily, illuminating the immediate area. However, it still managed to cast an odd light on the Ring, which lay openly on Ryou's chest.

There, it glowed blood red.

Ryou's face scrunched up in his sleep and he shifted, turning his body over to lay on his stomach. The Ring vanished from sight, then, and all that could be seen was Ryou's silver hair, made brilliant by the moonlight.

..........................................................................................................

TBC

..........................................................................................................

**A/N:** I blink in confusion. That wasn't _supposed_ to be creepy. And where did Ryou come from? Blink. Blink. Perhaps it's ominous foreshadowing for the soon to be upcoming canon scene where Bakura takes over and makes Yami duel him for the chibified friends? …Yes. That's it.

Still! Cute little happy epilogue is next! No angst there! I promise!

BTW, I totally apologize for the crappy fight scene. I'm no good at writing action. Le pout of les Feelings de Inadequacy.


	4. Epilogue

**A/N:** I relate to Yuugi in this first scene I give him. So very very very much. Based on my reaction this morning! But only vaguely, b/c I am neither male, nor a duellist, nor am I sleeping outside on a cold, barren ground with only a sleeping bag, concerned for the state of grandfather's soul which has been kidnapped by an insane (Yeah: insanely FUNNY!) card-game inventor.

**Disclaimer:** Still here. Still not mine. (pauses) Yet. (wicked grin)

**Come What May**

**Epilogue**

Sarah lay on her back, arms crossed behind her head. Her eyes shaded to deep blue as she sunk into deep thought, staring up at the starry sky. Once again, there were no clouds to impede her view and the seemingly ageless watchers gazed back at her across countless light-years. They seemed to twinkle like brilliant diamonds, scattered across a surface of coal.

Was that Yuugi? She couldn't help but wonder about that. She found she was fast falling for the sweet, emotional duelist. To her eyes, he certainly resembled the diamonds. But who was the coal? Was it her? His…other half? Was it his situation? Pegasus? Kaiba?

She blinked, and shifted in her sleeping bag. _ 'Or maybe,'_ she thought to herself, _'you're just fatigued and are reading waaayyy too much into things.'_

A walk would help her, she decided. Quietly, so as not to disturb the others, she got out of her substitute bed and entered the deeper woods.

...............................................................................

{{Aibou.}}

{Mrf...?}

{{Aibou!}}

{No…sleep good.}

{{Aibou! Wake up!}}

{...Ya…mi…? Whazzrong?}

{{Sarah is leaving.}}

At those words, Yuugi's eyes shot open. "Leaving?!" he exclaimed aloud. To his right, Ryou shifted and scrunched his nose in obvious denial of waking up. Yuugi hunched his shoulders in defensive embarrassment and blushed.

{Leaving? Where did she go?}

{{This way. Will you follow her?}}

Yuugi paused for a moment in struggling to get out of his sleeping bag. {You wake me up at a ridiculously early hour, harass me, inform me that one of my, um, best friends is leaving, make me care in my sleep-deprived state, and now you want to know if I'm going to _follow?_}

A pause.

{{Yes. I do.}}

Yuugi shook his head and finished climbing out of his Dark Magician sleeping bag. {Yami, sometimes, I swear…}

{{You should not swear, aibou. It detracts from your purity.}}

{No, that's not what I… Oh, forget it. Where did Sarah go again?}

Yuugi followed Yami's instructions into the woods.

...............................................................................

There was someone following her. Sarah stopped mid-stride and cautiously turned about. Her eyes scanned the bushes, noting every blade of grass and bush leaf. So help her, if Pegasus was out here…

"Ow!"

She hesitated.

"Ooh! That hurt!"

She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Gah! What is _with_ these thorns?"

She blinked. This was the worst stalker that she'd _ever_ encountered. Still, perhaps he was so confident in his fighting skills that he didn't need to _be_ careful. Once again, she slipped easily into the defensive stance, arms at the ready. Sure, she was tired and sore, but that had never stopped her before and it certainly wasn't going to now.

The rustling grew closer. The muscles in her arms tensed and she automatically assessed the area once more for hidden traps. She still couldn't see any, but that didn't mean that they weren't there. Her hand clenched and raised itself that critical inch…

Only to freeze as Yuugi himself stumbled through the undergrowth.

She stared, slack-jawed with embarrassment. This was the _second_ time in less than two days that she'd almost attacked someone who hadn't even deserved it! That did it. When she got back to the city, she was _definitely_ re-taking her training course.

"Yuugi?!"

Yuugi seemed surprised to see her too, for some reason. "Oh! Um… hey, Sarah! Uh. Nice night, huh?" For a lack of better things to do, he immediately stared at the sky and shifted into polite small talk.

"Oh. Yeah! It's, um… it's a great night. Very. Um, very nice."

She, too, turned to stare at the glimmering stars above. At this moment, she was pretty sure they were only twinkling because they were laughing at her.

Around them, the crickets chirped. Neither could forget the events from the day and so the mood was tinged not only with discomfort, but also with alertness.

Several minutes later, she heard Yuugi take a deep breath. "Um, Sarah. I-I have something to say, and I'd like you to listen, ok?"

She turned, half-surprised at the broken silence, yet also half-uneasy at what she was pretty sure he was going to say. Still, if it was Yuugi, she'd be more than happy to listen, just to hear his voice. And if he wanted a favour, if it was in her power, then she'd most likely do that, too.

"… All right, Yuugi. Shoot."

A chilly breeze suddenly drifted through the area, and Sarah shivered. She glanced behind her once, an automatic reaction, then turned back. Yuugi seemed different somehow again. And had he grown…?

"Sarah." This voice was confident and deep and authoritative. This was a voice that would demand a thousand ships be launched, if only on a whim, and have the order immediately obeyed.

Sarah blinked as she realized: This _was_ the other Yuugi. Not when he was "playing nice," nor when he was fiercely protecting his other half. This was simply his natural state of existence, where he spoke and everyone listened and obeyed.

"Yes?"

Crimson eyes blazed steadily at her. "You know who I am." It was a statement, not a question.

Fine! Two can play at this game! She was sick of obeying this guy, anyway.

"Yes, I do. Not that it was that hard to figure out – it's not as if you act at all like Yuugi. Especially not when you're like this."

A hand came up and waved the speech aside, dismissing it as unimportant. "Then you know that I guard my aibou with my very existence."

"…'Aibou'?"

"He is my other half – the light of my world. He keeps the baying hounds of the darkness at bay and saves me from myself."

Oh. Well, that would certainly explain the various quirks that she'd seen in the past 24 hours alone. She'd wondered about how Yuugi always seemed to be avoiding any potential danger. If he had another being – probably a spirit – to subconsciously guide him out of danger…

Sarah bit her lip to restrain the comment that wanted to be spoken. _'Great job of protecting him earlier, by the way. Were you waiting for an engraved golden invitation?'_

Oddly enough, Yuugi's crimson eyes suddenly swivelled down, and the body shifted slightly. "I…" The dark Yuugi took a bolstering breath. "This is not easy for me to admit, much less to say. Especially not to you, a relative newcomer in my aibou's life. Still, this needs to be said. I – I thank you, Sarah Katoma. For being the physical strength where I could not. For saving my aibou when I… when I could not. For –"

The spirit was suddenly cut off when Sarah turned away, shook her head, and held up a hand for him to stop speaking. "Don't. I don't know what I should call you, but I don't need your thanks, ok? I fought Pegasus because it needed to be done. And sure! Sure I was worried about Yuugi. Um… the other Yuugi. I mean, Pegasus was going to _sacrifice_ him! Seriously!"

She trailed off, fuming in her impotency. She _still_ couldn't believe that she'd let that jerk go with only a bloody nose to show as his punishment. She hoped, in her spiteful state, that it would have long-lasting effects and bleed all over his favourite things.

"Anyway. Please don't thank me. I was only doing what should be done."

"Still, you were fighting for my aibou, were you not? Because you like him."

She 'urked,' twitching in shock. The other Yuugi was perceptive, _too_?! Still, since she valued truth beyond almost anything else…

"Yes. Fine. I do like Yuugi. But if you tell him…"

"Sarah! You like me?"

Her head flew around again, only to stare in wide-eyed shock at the blushing Yuugi. There was no doubt that this was the more trusting version. _ 'And he just overheard me because the other Yuugi must have let the regular Yuugi take over. That does it. When that other Yuugi shows up again, he is so dead. Well, dead again. Yeah. And am I the _only_ one who's confused?'_

"Wow! Um… I … really like you, too, Sarah." Her violet-eyed crush trailed off, looking at her with impossibly gorgeous eyes. His face tinged red, as he stared at her hopefully.

She smiled, ignoring the blush that was spreading over her cheeks. "Hey, Yuugi. D'you wanna see something great?"

"Sure!"

A while later, the pair sat on a bench that looked over the cliff. Yuugi relaxed, swinging his legs casually, as Sarah fought off a yawn.

"Hey, Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"I never thanked you for saving me, did I?"

She shrugged. She was too tired to have this conversation over again. "Don't worry about it. I know."

"Ok."

A comfortable silence reigned once more, as the sky lightened past the pre-dawn. In the nearby trees, birds began to chirp once more, awakened by their unfailing internal alarm.

"Hey, Sarah?"

She couldn't stop the yawn from escaping this time. "Ah…yeah?"

"We still have a long way to go, don't we? Against Pegasus, I mean."

She shrugged again. "How about we burn that bridge when we get to it?"

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Burn?"

She gave a sheepish smile. "Or build? I've warped that quote too many times to say it correctly anymore."

"How about 'cross'?"

She poked his cheek. "Silly, I'm not mad."

"Sheesh! I meant 'cross the bridge'! Seriously! What is _with_ people not understanding me today?"

She chuckled and stretched. "All right, then. We'll _cross_ that bridge when we get to it. Come what may, though, we'll look out for each other, ok?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The two watched the sun rise. The air around it seemed filled with warmth once more, and the pastel and neon hues mixed to form a stunning display that arched across the canvas of the sky. Both duellists watched it in awe, unaware that the other was thinking the same thing:

_'A new day, a new chance to get to Pegasus. And, come what may, I'll look out for you. I promise.'_

__

...............................................................................

...............................................................................

**A/N:** Ta-DAH! All done! Thank you very much for reading (and reviewing. The subtle, lead-filled hint that's been dropped from three miles in the sky.)

Dedicated to Lady Winged Knight. Super nice girl, and creator of funk-ay characters! Any notes / clarifications that you're wondering about (re: Sarah) can be directed to her! Still, feel free to e-me if you wanna ask stuff about the story. (Shrugs) Seeing as I wrote it, and all...


End file.
